eenezfandomcom-20200213-history
The Path To Discovery! A Vow of Vengeance!
The Path To Discovery! A Vow of Vengeance! is the remake of the first episode of Ed Edd n' Eddy Z, and the first episode of the remade Heritage Saga. In this episode, the Eds, Corey, and recently-arrived Drew take on Androids, unaware of the deeper conspiracy unfolding around them... Summary Five years ago, the country was tied up in a state of war: the School Wars. The Neo-Earth's Special Forces had successfully resolved this conflict. The youngest member, Corey, aged seven at the time, left on a training trip. Eventually, he settled in Peach Creek Estates, and met three boys: Ed, Edd, and Eddy. He'd trained them off-and-on ever since discovered what he told them was a "hidden heritage". The episode starts off with Corey leaving his home to once again talk with the Eds before giving them more training. Though Corey's attempt to convince them of their heritage falls flat, he doesn't have time to start their daily exercise: Androids have shown up! Though shoddy, Corey seizes the opportunity, launching himself and the Eds into a battle with them. Ed eagerly accepts, Edd and Eddy not wanting to, but strangely not wanting to route either. As the fight rages on, Drew arrives, saving Eddy from a blindside attack. He reveals that he is Corey's cousin, to the Eds' shock (and Eddy's chagrin). He agrees with Corey's thesis, but before he can say anything further, more Androids arrive. Drew and Corey sit out while the Eds fight one each, and manage to defeat them with the tricks Corey taught them. The Androids have a local source: Kevin. He sends out five more Androids, which land in front of everyone. Corey and Drew opt to lead the Androids out of the city, to a hill where Corey had apparently trained the Eds prior to that day. The Androids, however, seem to only be interested in the Eds. Ed uses the Batter-Ed to clear a path for his friends, but winds up carrying Edd and Eddy to the hill. Corey and Drew land. After the Eds arrive, followed closely by the Androids, Corey and Drew decide to show the Eds how they handle things, "School Wars style". This comment from Corey triggers Edd's memory, and he explains who Corey and Drew are. Corey and Drew finish off the Androids easily, Ed commenting "Cool!" At this point, it is revealed Kevin hates the Eds for far more than just their scam; Eddy attacked Kevin back during an attempt at further revenge. This tainted Kevin's heart to the point he wanted to accept help from a strange man, named "Uranium". Kevin attempts to do something but is halted by Uranium, who informs Kevin he has his own robot on the way. As Eddy tries once again to try to tell Corey and Drew to back off, a thunderclap sounds above them. Drew suddenly Kiai's the Eds, and he and Corey jumped back, as an orange, metal hedgehog thunders down. Drew and Corey recognize the power as being those of Streak the Hedgehog, their former comrade. Proto-Metal Streak attacks Corey and Drew, the Eds initially standing aside. However, when Proto-Metal Streak powers up, Corey asks the Eds for help, Drew explaining they have more power than they think. Erupting into full power, the Eds join in the fight, and after a brief beam struggle, Proto-Metal Streak is wiped out. Feeling they have no choice, the Eds reluctantly agree to train with Corey and Drew, knowing all five of them are being targeted. Elsewhere, Uranium agrees to help out Kevin further, saying the two have "a common enemy"... Did you know... * ...that this remake contains a number of notable changes from Episode 1 of the original series? *# In the original episode, Drew fired a Special Beam Cannon alongside the other E-Fighters, giving strength to their side of the beam struggle. In the remake, Drew fired the Special Beam Cannon at Proto-Metal Streak's back, weakening it and giving the others the opportunity they needed to overpower it. *# In the original episode, Corey is the one to initiate the beam struggle. In the remake, Ed is the one to do so. *# In the original episode, the Eds do not recognize the Cousins or the role they played in the School Wars. In the remake, however, Edd recognizes both Drew and Corey, and proceeds to explain their experiences in the war to the other Eds. * ...that this is the first episode overall (in both the original and Kai series) to ever feature any music from the original Ed, Edd n' Eddy series? * ...that this is also the first episode overall to have a recap sequence that features hand-drawn images? Category:Episodes Category:Remade Episodes Category:Heritage Saga (Kai) Episodes